FO2 races mod
A mod that Wild Qwerty had in the in the works. Players would go through the Temple of Trials like normal, and then gets to the very last part of of the temple where they talk to Cameron. # Cameron would get added dialog that talks about the different paths the player can take to fulfill their roll as the Chosen One. And how each path is different: Path of the Vault Dweller, take up the VD's suit and carry along in his memory like usual, the path of the mutant would say the VD recognised that the super mutants had a great strength and knew he wouldn't always be around to protect the village, so he stored some FEV in the caves (a sort of magic mutie juice). This was only to be used in a time of great crisis to create a champion for the tribe... and then the Path of the Ghoul, it was to be acessed and along the lines of a big dose of radioactive stuff the VD found in Necropolis, this was never continued... After those things, players would go on to fight or talk to Cameron out of fighting, either way getting past him. # With the door open, the player would be treated with a new room instead of the Vault suit movie playing. The room contains the jumpsuit, a well of FEV, and a box of radioactive stuff. With scripting parts the player would use one of these items and depending on which item they use it and set the the following variables as per the Sfall program: Take the Vault Suit set_dm_model = hmjmps set_df_model = hmjmps set_movie_path movie4 = vsuit.mve set_obj_dude_race = human Drink the FEV set_dm_model = mamtnt set_df_model = mamtnt set_movie_path movie4 = fevdip.mve set_obj_dude_race = mutant -would award bonus Strength, constitution and Toughness perks etc.. Eat the Rad stuff set_dm_model = naghul set_df_model = naghul set_movie_path movie4 = eatrad.mve set_obj_dude_race = ghoul -awards bonus Perception, constitution and Rad Resistance perks etc.. Those bonus perks would balance out not being able to use some weapon types, while also probably script it so that players got more perks at certain levels as per game balance. The obj_dude script would disable certain weapons and armour from use, depending on what weapon FRMs are available for each critter's sprite set. if (obj_pid(critter_inven_obj(dude_obj,INVEN_TYPE_RIGHT_HAND)) PID_10MM_PISTOL) or (obj_pid(critter_inven_obj(dude_obj,INVEN_TYPE_LEFT_HAND)) PID_10MM_PISTOL) then begin inven_unwield(dude_obj); end Notes # The script would triggers the vault suit quest complete and the engine change from the starting critter model to the new default model, while also playing the new 'Vault suit' movie. This would be enough to get the game going and prove that this works, or worked. # The future.... - shop scripts would be updated and such to supply either ghoul, mutant or human armour based upon which race the player character is or use TeamX's "Mr Fixit" mod to use a tool on an armour to allow adapting it for each race eg: use a tool on a human leather armour and turn it into a bigger leather armor for mutants smiley here. - new dialogue and possibly quests for non-human characters... That was enough work in the first part, Wild Qwerty would start doing the project, while asking for some help with the scripting. Category:Fallout 2 mods - Dead